Tis the Season
by FallenAngel184
Summary: It's Christmas Day at Hogwarts, and Lily and James' friends have a little surprise in store... Kind of AU, and pretty short. I wrote this about a year ago... Read this, then my other stories, then come back and review. Tell me if I've made progress in my writing! Cheers!


**A/N: Lily Evans and James Potter! My absolute favorite Harry Potter couple like, ever… Or at least for now. My whimsy changes often. This is a fluffy holiday fic I wrote like a year ago for Christmas time luvin' and then never uploaded, so I'm doing it now (even though it's July). Enjoy!**

"Happy Christmas everyone!" Alice Longbottom called excitedly to the rest of the dorm room, already dressed and ready to go.

"It's the weekend, Ali!" Lily Evans groaned, shoving her face into a pillow. "Let me sleep in!"

"But it's _Christmas Day_!" her best friend whined, dragging her out from under her comforter. "Be jolly, Lils!"

"Yeah, at least open presents!" Dorcas Meadowes was happily already ripping the paper off of a large present from her mum. "Maybe _James_ got you something, hmm?" She winked at Lily, who blushed profusely.

"I do _not_ fancy James Potter. He's arrogant and immature." _And has amazing hazel eyes..._ She thought privately, gazing into space. Her dorm mates shared knowing glances, and Dorcas and Alice winked at each other, a plan already being put into action.

"Hey, Lils, could you come downstairs with me to the common room?" Alice asked casually. "I think I left my scarf down there." Lily shrugged, brushing through her hair.

"Sure, but let me get dressed first, otherwise I probably won't today. Too lazy." She winked, closing the bathroom door. A few minutes later, the pair of girls set off down the staircase. When they reached the common room, many people were already there, hanging out on the couch, in armchairs, or at the tables. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin- in other words, the infamous Marauders- were at a table in the farthest corner, playing Exploding Snap whilst eating Chocolate Frogs. Alice glanced at Sirius, who nodded almost imperceptibly, and dragged Lily to the armchair right by the fireplace, swearing she had left her scarf there the night before. Meanwhile, Sirius was pushing James to go talk to Lily.

"C'mon, mate! It's Christmas Day, live a little! She might not punch you today," he sniggered. James rolled his eyes.

"That was one time... And fine, I'll go talk." He sauntered to the fireplace, hands in his pockets. "Hello, Lily." The redhead turned around, surprised, and stared at him.

"Hello, Potter. Why are you here? Wait- Alice where are you going?" Alice was in fact sending a signal to Sirius, who immediately whipped out his wand and performed a complicated swishing motion, causing a faint pop to sound over James and Lily's heads. They looked up to see-

"Mistletoe? Potter, what are you trying to pull? I swear, I-" Lily stopped in shock as she tried to turn away but found herself stuck to the floor. It seemed as if James was too, for he couldn't move.

"Sirius! What the hell?" he shouted confusedly, flinging his arms around, trying to balance.

"Charmed Mistletoe, mate!" Sirius grinned slyly, waving his wand at the plant floating above the unlikely couple's heads. "Kissing on the lips is required; it won't let you go if you don't snog a bit!" Lily's outraged face made his smirk falter a bit, but he still held strong, so the vivacious witch turned to her best friend.

"Alice?" she asked dangerously, raising an eyebrow. The girl shrugged, looking perfectly calm.

"You wouldn't admit you fancied him, so me and Sirius came up with a way for you two to _finally_ get together. Now kiss already!" Lily spluttered, waving her hands around.

"I do not- he doesn't- what you- I fancy- no- ugh!" She threw her arms up, shaking her head. "Fine! All you stupid people think I fancy James Potter, whatever; it's just a kiss. I'll do it." James looked surprised.

"We don't have to if you don't want to, Lils," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you talking about? Of course we have to; we're stuck! And I thought this was your idea anyway."

"No it wasn't! I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to..." he dipped his head, slightly embarrassed. Lily sighed, grabbing his chin and tilting it up.

"Well, we might as well get it done." With that, she closed her eyes and smashed her lips to his, moving her hand from his chin to the back of his neck. James stepped closer, his own eyes closing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her practically flush against him. She was lost in the kiss, her mind blank save for him as she looped her arms around his neck. He was equally dreamy, tightening his Quidditch-toned arms around her waist. After a while- they really weren't paying attention anymore- the couple could hear a loud noise that sounded like a room clapping... Oh. As if hit by an electric shock, they jumped apart, blinking and blushing in embarrassment.

"And _you_ said you didn't _fancy_ him," Alice teased her best friend, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. Lily's face turned beet red, and she- rather ironically- turned to James for help. He smiled faintly and gestured wordlessly to the portrait hole. A long walk in the grounds seemed indicated, during which- if they had time- they might discuss the incident.

**A/N: As I said before, I love the James Potter/Lily Evans pairing, and this seemed slightly plausible. And yes, the last sentence and part of the second-to-last sentence are from chapter 24 in Half-Blood Prince. I deemed it appropriate :) Anyways (I say that word too much), Review please! They give me much joy *hearts***


End file.
